


Time to Start Over

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode related: A body worth guarding.<br/>Our guys and their thoughts right after Anna left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Start Over

_I get it… you know… I get it. She's just too good to be true! Beautiful and smart… the only bad thing is that she can dance!  He and Anna Akhanawatzhername would've been 'The couple' on the dance floor._

Starsky stares at the horizon where the sky kisses the ocean, for another minute or so, before heading home.

_Belaya River eyes…_

***

_I don't get it… you know… I just don't get it. I don't want her to go, and I don't want her to stay, either. She wants me to come visit her. I want to, but I wouldn't. 'Starreffski' would stay behind, just like he did when I left to the airport with Anna._

Stuck in traffic jam, Hutch stares grimly at the bumper sticker on the Ford sedan in front of him. _'Don't kiss me.'_

***

_I don't think Hutch will stop by my apartment tonight. He… he may want to be by himself. He's weird, but I don't think he knows that._

Starsky emptied his beer and picked another one from the fridge.

_When Huggy said I looked weird, I thought he was teasing me and my full suit, 'cos I was outta' my element._

_'A Starsky without Hutch is like a pig without the poke_.'

_My element!_

***

_I couldn't have stayed away even if my life depended on it. I miss him. I miss his smile._

_I walked into Starsky's apartment. He was stretched on the sofa, a beer on the coffee table. He wasn't expecting me. I could tell._

_I got rid of my jacket and got a Coors out of the fridge. Starsky's eyes pierced through my skull._

_I didn't say anything, but he's already on the phone. 'A large pizza; half with veggies and the other with everything else.'_

Hutch stands at the dining table, fiddling with the beer bottle.

_There's so much to say, but not enough words._

***

_He's hurting. I could tell. His thoughts are jumping around and he's lost. I think he has forgotten the mechanics of bottle opening. I took the beer bottle out of his hands and twisted the cap off. "That bad, huh?"_

_Hutch took the bottle away from me and placed it on the dining table. He wiped his hands over his pants, still avoiding eye contact._

He takes my hands in his, and rubs his thumbs over my knuckles.  

_He's feeling guilty for missing Anna. He would've been happy with her, but their honeymoon phase would not have lasted for long. She couldn't give him everything he needs._

***

_I had to get it off my chest._

_"Starsk," I began, but my throat closed up on me. I should have had a sip of the drink. How could I tell him that I was even considering going away with her for a short while? "I umm…" Dammit, I can't tell him! "I was umm… onetime… thinking of-"_

"I know," _Starsky cut me off quickly._

_Of course he knew. This is Starsky!_

_But did he really think that I would've left him?_ The thought hurt Hutch too much. _"But I wouldn't have-"_ Hutch began.

"You better not!" _Sarsky said gruffly, not allowing me to complete my sentence._

_I leaned over and rested my forehead on his shoulder. Starsky wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I fit into each and every curve and plane in his body, naturally._

***

_I held him tight. It has been damn too long._

_I've got you, partner, and it's time to move on._

_**** FINS ****_


End file.
